When I wake
by murai-sakura
Summary: Lee hurts himself tremendously during training and is hospitalized. Lucky for him, Sakura works there. Why is it now that every morning, his bedsheets are soaking wet, right there on his right side... I wonder. Leexsaku
1. Chapter 1

Yayness! Another story! My third Leexsaku one. My second with mucho plans for many chapters. It those plans become reality, I do not know. Since I obviously have no reviewers yet to answer, I can start with this story right now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character from the niame. But I do own the story I am writing. Yay me!!!

_**When I wake**_

"3586, 3587 , 3588, 358… OW!!!" Lee collapsed onto the hard ground again. He sighed. "Not you too!" he said glaring at his right leg. His right hand had given in, the bones in his fingers scattering while he was doing his 9578th punch. The same happened with his left hand, having been able to do only 5 punches more then the previous number. Lee had only growled angrily at his hands, blood dripping onto the ground. How could he ever woo his one true love, Haruno Sakura, when his body gave in so quickly. Thinking about her had made him shoot into action once more and he had started practicing his kicks on the log. It seemed, this time, his shinbone had scattered. The pain that had exploded was nothing compared to the knowledge that he was a failure, and that he would always be one.

Lee didn't want to give up though. He had tried to make his right leg carry his entire body weight while practicing his kicks with the left leg but this seemed to be impossible, as the leg simply refused to do so without sending extreme waves of pain trough Lee's body. If it had been Lee's choice, he would've continued nonetheless, but his body chose to collapse onto the damp, cold ground, the sand tickling his bare, blooded fingers, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. Why couldn't he do it? Why did his body betray him? The pain started to get a bit worse now. He hadn't overdone it, had he? "Lee!" the last thing he saw was his only female team-mate running up to him as fast as she could, his own youthful sensei quickly gaining in on her, a worried glance emanating from his eyes. That look didn't suit him at all. Lee closed his eyes right before they could reach him, welcoming the darkness that sent away his pain.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"This is horrible!" a female voice said. Why was it so familiar? Lee wouldn't, or rather couldn't open his eyes yet though. His eyelids simply were too heavy right now. "What was he doing to have these kind of fractures?" the same sweet voice asked, somewhat horrified it seemed. "He was training." A voice growled. Ah, there was the familiar grumpy voice of Neji. He was there too? Lee envied Neji for knowing who that female presence was. Who was she? But his mind was simply too weary, his body too heavy, to recognize or respond to anything. He was wide awake though. How strange, that he wasn't even able to move his still loyal left leg. The turning of a few papers were heard, only tickling Lee's curiosity further.

Where was he, to have people this concerned, yet not even trying to wake him up, with Neji actually talking to a girl, and that girl not seeming to swoon for the Hyuuga, and a fair breeze suddenly swaying his hair. He shivered a bit, even though he liked it, but then he heard a thump and the wind stopped. "Oh, for goodness sake, he really should be tied to a bed for a few weeks." The female voice sighed. This sounded gruesome to Lee. Were they trying to torture him? He heard Neji chuckle slightly. "He'd probably think of that of torture." He told whoever else was there. Oh, how the Hyuuga knew him well.

"But still…" the other voice sighed. By now, Lee's mind had gained some consciousness and he was finally able to identify the owner of that angelic voice. "Sakura….chan." he managed to say. Wait, did he say that out loud? He groaned slightly as the pain returned to him. It was a bit too much to handle without uttering a sound. "What is it Lee-san?" Lee smiled, finally opening his eyes. Yes, there she was, his beautiful angel. Had she come to visit him? Lee was struck with disappointment when he saw Sakura was wearing her nurse outfit though. That meant he was in the hospital. He looked around to see nothing but white. The whiteness even beat Neji's furious, white eyes. Wait, furious?

"Must you always be so foolish?" Neji exclaimed. "N-Neji,… I d-do not…" why was talking so hard? The fact that Neji was interrupting him wasn't the only problem. "Do you have to train so damn hard?" Neji continued. Lee blinked. Was Neji actually concerned for him? "This won't make you stronger, you know?" Neji said, pointing to Lee's bandaged hands and leg. "N-Neji, w-why is i-it s-so h-hard to t-talk?" Lee managed to ask. Last time he checked, injuries to your legs and hands didn't cause a speech problem. Sakura's angelic voice cleared up the answer for him. "I gave you painkillers." She stated simply. "They tend to make you a bit drowsy, unfocused and yes, unable to speak properly."

Lee nodded, showing that he understood. Though he doubted the painkillers were helping much, seeing how that damn pain was still coursing freely throughout his body. But he wouldn't hurt his angel by telling her it didn't work. Why did she look so mad though? He hadn't accidentally said it without thinking, had he? How far out of it was he? "Why did you do it?" Sakura asked. See, he had said it out loud. He decided to play dumb though. "Do what, S-Sakura-c-chan?" Lee asked to his best effort. "Train so hard!" Sakura yelled furiously. Lee's eyes widened. She was mad about that? But that had not been what he was trying to do. He had to explain it to his blossom. "I-I w-was doing i-it f-for you." He responded. He damned his lazy tong though.

Sakura seemed shocked to say the least, and right when she opened her mouth to respond, Tsunade entered the room, seeming a bit angry. Well, let's say, very angry. "Sakura, why are you shouting to a patient?!" Tsunade yelled. "Lee needs his rest, and he won't get that with you yelling at the poor boy!" Sakura hung her head and nodded, following the finger that made her leave the room. "I'm sorry Lee-kun" Tsunade said sweetly. "I-It is n-no problem." Lee responded, inwardly cursing the hokage for having sent off his angel. Tsunade frowned slightly at Lee as he spoke, then walked over to a table next to his bed that he had failed to see. She took a bottle from it and looked at it, then sighed. "I'm sorry Lee-kun" Tsunade said once more. "It seems Sakura gave you the wrong kind of painkillers, these won't help you at all."

She smiled wearily at him. "She'll learn eventually though, please forgive her." Lee, not wanting to respond, nodded slightly. His poor flower seemed to have been mistaken, yet she had tried to help him nonetheless. Tsunade grabbed a bottle from her pocket and placed it on the table instead of the previous one. She poured out a glass of water and gave Lee one of the pills. "Open your mouth Lee-kun." Tsunade ordered friendly. Lee didn't think he should be treated by a baby, but seeing in what shape his hands were, he accepted the help. He opened his mouth and Tsunade put the pill casually on his tong. It tasted bitter. She then tilted Lee's head slightly and made him drink the water, swallowing the painkiller.

"Sakura will check up on you later." Tsunade reassured him after she was done. It was as if she was reading his mind. "After all, you don't want to be taken care of by a slightly older woman, do you?" she said winking, obviously referring to herself. Lee giggled slightly, and Neji seemed to want to comment nastily but shut his mouth before the fifth hokage could kill him. "Don't worry, the side effects will ware off eventually." Tsunade said, and left. Lee sighed. "It seems you'll be taken care off wonderfully here." Neji said in a slightly monotone voice. Lee knew Neji was referring to Sakura, and found this slightly inappropriate, but Neji stood up before Lee could try to say a thing about it.

"So, I'll be leaving you now." Lee could've sworn Neji's eyes had glistened playfully for a very slight moment, but decided not to dwell on it. "Get better soon, stupid." Neji sighed and left. Lee decided not to feel insulted by the 'stupid' comment and turned his head to scan the room. Strangely, by his window, a flower was placed in a small vase. As if it didn't belong there and was carelessly placed there for no good reason. But Lee knew it was for him, since it was a daffodil. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he had gotten quite a lot of them when he was in the hospital before. Perhaps now he'd find out the person who always put them there for him. His eyes didn't stay focused long on the flower before they slowly fell shut. Outside, the moon had been out already, darkness covering the night sky.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sakura slowly entered the room, careful not to wake the taijutsu master. She closed his drapes, and carefully fluffed the pillow his head had been supported by. She stroked his face gently a couple of times while doing this. She didn't admit to herself this had been on purpose though. She checked if the boy still had a fair water supply and found he did. She pulled up the covers up to Lee's chin, seeing how it had been tossed slightly. And then, she just stood there, as if not knowing where to go, or what to do, when suddenly she broke down into silent sobs, trying to be quiet, yet not able to contain her feelings.

Her legs couldn't support her anymore and she fell on her knees, putting her head on Lee's covers, crying her eyes out. Why did he have to be this way, and why for her? Why did he have to hurt himself, and why, why for her? Why did he have to be so sweet, just for her? She cried and cried, wanting to stop but not being able to. She managed to stay quiet though, and Lee did not wake up. He did not find her crying at his side, and thus did not comfort her.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

At dawn, the sun peeping trough the drapes that hadn't been shut too wonderfully, and shining into Lee's eyes, Lee opened his eyes. He had slept not very good. The entire night he had the feeling something was wrong, and it was his fault. It was strange. He shifted his arm a bit and blinked when he found his sheets to be wet, well, soaked to be honest. He frowned, not quite understanding where the scentless, wet substance had come from, and why on that spot. Oh well, perhaps there was a leak in the roof. Yes, that was probably it.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"sigh" first chapter over and out. Why it got so long, I do not know. But I will update when I can. I won't promise I'll update tomorrow because I can't be sure of that, but I will update soon, don't worry. But either way, please do review and let me know what you think.

Bye!!!


	2. Hugs and sneakiness

Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Well, almost. So, anyone have an idea of what'll happen? "grin" Ideas are appreciated, but reviews even more. Let me answer the lot of you eh.

Invaderweb: You… You like it? I am so honoured! You know, I really look up to you! I'm glad you think that way then thank you so much!

Animelover5.6: You are? I am too "grin" Well…I'm trying to update soon.

StrawberrySakuraChan: Haha, you didn't know that before you started it? I'm glad you like it though. Sweetness rules!

Otaku no baka: thank you for the very first review! When does Neji ever understand? "sigh" he's so hard-headed. "grin" yeah, a genius of hard work. I just love Lee!

**And that's all of them. So now, without further ado, chapter 2! **

_**Hugs and sneakiness**_

"Good morning, Lee." Lee looked at the door as it slid open, a pink haired girl stepping inside. "How are you feeling today?" Lee frowned. What was wrong with his flower? Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "What is wrong Sakura-chan?" Lee asked worriedly. Sakura looked up from the clipboard she was holding, a pen in her hand. Lee was looking at her trough those big, round eyes. The softness of his voice had been mesmerizing and his worry for her almost brought her to tears again. But she coughed and regained her composure.

"Nothing's wrong Lee, now please, answer my question." Lee watched how Sakura grasped the pen a bit tighter. She was acting really weird, but of course, why would she confine in him to say what's wrong. It's not like the two of them had anything special going on or anything. Lee realized he was invading and decided to just answer the beautiful sakura flower. He sighed before answering. "I am feeling less weary then yesterday, and the pain seems to have left my body, but I still cannot really move any part of my body, except perhaps my toes." And he wriggled his toes, while smiling, trying to humour the girl in front of him a bit.

She did not smile though. "I'm sorry, Lee." Sakura suddenly said. Lee looked up at her, rather confused. What could she be sorry for her? She hadn't done anything wrong. "You have nothing to apologize for." Lee said honestly. Sakura looked at him, distress visible in her emerald eyes. "I gave you the wrong kind of painkillers yesterday." Sakura explained with a quavering voice. Lee sighed as he understood her troubles all of a sudden. "You do not have to be sorry, Sakura-chan, your concern for me was a painkiller itself. And one that worked." Sakura seemed to frown a bit at this statement. Lee wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me the pain didn't go away?" Sakura asked. Lee blinked. Should he have said something? "I am sorry Sakura-chan, I did not think I should have." Sakura threw her clipboard to the ground in a furious sweep. Lee didn't know how to respond. It seemed that every time he opened his mouth, something wrong came out, but he didn't understand that himself. Why was what he had said so wrong? "Stop apologizing!" Sakura said loudly, but not loud enough for Tsunade to come and get her again. "Nothing is your fault." She said, a few tears now falling down her face. Lee's eyes shone with compassion. He made an attempt to go to her, to wipe away her tears, but a sharp pain in his leg sent him back down.

Sakura had noticed as he gritted his teeth and was standing next to him in mere seconds. She put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from trying to get up again. "Why must you always pain yourself for my sake?" she whispered furiously. Lee didn't know if he should smile or cry right now. He chose to smile at the girl. "It is because I love you Sakura-chan." It was not that Lee had expected an answer out of the kunoichi, and thus he was not at all surprised when he didn't get one. His heart flinched a bit in disappointment though, for the boy did have his hopes, but this had not been visible in his smile.

Sakura carefully sat on the edge of Lee's bed and stroked his hair. Lee blinked in confusion. "Stop bringing pain to yourself, Lee." Sakura said. She pulled him into an embrace, his head buried in her right shoulder, her left hand caressing his hair. It didn't take long before Lee wrapped his own arms around Sakura's waist, even if it was merely to comfort her. What he couldn't do though was lie to her, and so, he did not promise to stop hurting himself. He was a genius of hard work and that was all that he could be to prove himself. He could not drop that just because it might sting here and there.

Finally, Sakura stood up again. She fluffed up Lee's pillow one last time. She herself had realized that Lee hadn't told her he'd stop hurting himself, and this angered her slightly. But she thought it would be best if she let it rest for now. If he tried to escape this room even once, she'd strap him down. Sakura was about to walk away when Lee called her back. "What is it Lee?" Sakura asked. "You threw your clipboard onto the ground." Lee said. He would've pointed at the thing, had his hand not been bandaged and numb. "Oh, thank you." Sakura said, ducking to pick it up. It had a little crack in it, and Lee was glad she hadn't thrown it at him.

She walked back out without another word. And that is how Lee found himself staring at the daffodil again. He had forgotten to ask Sakura who had placed it there. What was he supposed to do now? Just lay here an entire day? He sighed. He wished he was able to walk, then he could go and see what was bothering Sakura so much, for it was bothering him right now. "Lee!" Lee was so shocked because of the sudden appearance that he raised his right arm in a quick defence. "Oh, Gai-sensei!" Lee said, partially overjoyed, partially still shocked. Gai frowned. "What's that Lee, letting your guard down?" Lee simply smiled at the comment.

He didn't have a lot of energy right now, and strangely wasn't in the mood for striking poses and hugging in the sunset. Not that he was capable of doing that right now anyways. Even Gai seemed to understand that. "Forgive him, Lee." A female voice said. Lee peeked from behind Gai to find Tenten standing there. "He really wanted to scare you." She gave her sensei a glare. "He even snuck here to his best abilities." Lee laughed. His sensei was still the same as ever. His laughter was quickly muffled though. He opened his eyes to see Tenten clutching to him, drawing him into a way too tight and energetic hug.

"I was so worried about you, Lee!" she cried. Lee smiled, feeling sorry for the girl. "I am sorry Tenten, I did not mean to worry you, but you are kind of suffocating me right now." Tenten immediately released Lee when he said this, blushing and obviously feeling embarrassed. Lee smiled at this. That was his second hug today, and the second hug given by a female. "Gai-sensei, may I ask why you are not training today?" Lee asked curiously. "To see you of course, Lee!" Gai said dramatically. Lee blinked. "What did Neji think of that?" He didn't think the Hyuuga liked cancelled trainings so much. "He didn't mind." Tenten said. Okay, so maybe Lee really was the only one who minded. "He didn't want to come today, he said there had been too much drama yesterday." Tenten continued, obviously seeking an explanation.

Lucky for Lee, Tenten was quickly distracted though. "Oh, what a beautiful daffodil! Who gave it to you?!" They spent a lot of time in talking about various things, and even though Lee was unable to move, he was still able to flash his sensei and his team-mate an occasional trademark smile. Eventually, that too came to an end though when Sakura entered the room, telling them they had to leave. It was obvious she felt sorry for having to announce it, but rules were rules, and so, they said their goodbyes. Gai, of course, didn't leave his number one pupil without a hug, a soothing, yet crushing one.

And then they left. Sakura didn't though. "I er…" she seemed nervous. Why though. "I'm going to have to give you a shot." She said, showing Lee a long, thick needle. If Lee had been capable, he would've jumped up and ran off, even if Sakura was here. If there was one thing he hated, it was needles. Sakura seemed to laugh at Lee's angsty expression. "W-Why Sakura-chan?" he asked, hoping there had been some kind of mistake. "It's to help you sleep, silly." Sakura responded, preparing the needle. "But Sakura, I can sleep fine!" Lee argued. But Sakura wouldn't hear it. "You don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night because you're hurting, now do you?" she asked him. "I do, I really do!" Lee said, hoping this would result in his safety. But it didn't. Sakura rolled up his sleeve, her touch sending shivers trough Lee's body.

"Now, hold still." Sakura whispered. Lee swallowed a lump in his throat, but held still. Then, Sakura plunged the needle not too softly into his arm, then emptied the liquid attached, into his arm. The pained expression on Lee's face drove her crazy but she chose not to show that. She pulled back and wiped the hint of blood away from Lee's strong, muscled arm. She mentally slapped herself for her thoughts and smiled at Lee. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Lee shook his head, as if unable to say a thing. Sakura sighed and she watched how Lee drifted slowly to sleep. She looked at the daffodil and smiled. "Day two" she whispered and put another daffodil in the vase.

She then walked back to Lee's bed, grabbed a chair and sat there, eventually putting her head on her arms that were resting on the bad, crying once more. Lee just seemed so peaceful and so sweet. He didn't deserve this, not any of this! So why did it have to happen? Because he loved her? How unfair was that?! She caused the boy even more pain, and that needle had been a shot trough her own heart as well. She clenched her fist and the sheets with it while silent tears steamed down onto Lee's sheets. "Lee, I love you two." She whispered in between two sobs, knowing many more would follow that night.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Eh, voila! This story is updated as well. Please do review people, and tell me what you think. What are your expectations for this story anyways? Er.. do tell me please, and now, buh-bye!Hy


	3. Not the rain

I thought it was about time I updated this story, don't you think? But first, for my own tradition, to answer my reviewers.

Fallenangel323232: She doesn't tell him because she is afraid of her own feelings, that's why.

StrawberrySakuraChan: I know, I know, but Sakura is afraid right now. I didn't want to write another story where they get together so quickly, takes away all the tension on that part.

Nirika-chan: Aw thanks, I practiced it a lot. Oh really? And back when he was hurt by Gaara? He suffered a lot there as well. Thanks for the review!

And that's all. Thank you guys! And now, for the next chapter.

_**Not the rain**_

Lee woke up slowly, the painful memory of the shot he had received the previous night, still freshly in his mind. He shifted a little bit, wincing in surprise as he found his sheets to be wet once more. Yet again on that same side, on the same spot, with the same veil of mystery covering its presence. He frowned, and looked at the ceiling. Was there a leak perhaps? He found nothing and sighed. Whatever was going on, he didn't seem to be able to grasp the situation to his full ability, and this did nothing but frustrate him.

And then, his eyes fell on the second daffodil now softly swaying next to the first one. He had received a second one? But from whom? Even more mystery! It hadn't been there when he had gone to sleep. He frowned even more, not finding anyone capable of giving him those flowers. Who, why, when? These questions haunted his mind and drove him crazy. He even started to feel a bit anxious, as if the chamber had a ghostly presence wavering above him from time to time.

He was drifting off into his own mind so severely that he didn't even notice how someone entered his room. That is, until that person coughed and gave him the scare of a lifetime. He jumped slightly and turned his head swiftly to make his eyes meet those of his hokage, Tsunade. "Good morning, Lee." She greeted. "And a fabulous morning to you hokage-sama." Lee greeted cheerfully. Tsunade giggled slightly at the overenthusiastic boy. Even in his condition, he was always such a sweet and good kid. "How are you feeling today, Lee?" Tsunade asked.

Knowing that this question was standard procedure kind of annoyed Lee, but it couldn't be helped. "It seems I am not feeling very much pain anymore." He answered. "And I am feeling healthy if I am free to say it myself, but… I think I am going insane." Tsunade eyed him suspiciously. "Insane?" she responded sceptically. "And do tell me, why would you think that?" She placed a hand on her hip and slightly cocked her head to the side, examining Lee. "Well…" Lee started explaining. "I seem to be getting flowers for no reason, from no one, and let me ask you hokage-sama, did it rain last night?" Tsunade simply shook her head. "Well, then why are my bed sheets wet? They were yesterday as well."

Tsunade sighed. "Oh Lee, did you have an accident?" she asked, teasing him. "No, I did not, hokage-sama, I can assure you that!" Lee wondered how Tsunade could even think that of him. He was 16 for crying out loud! Tsunade walked closer, examining his sheets. She frowned at the wet substance. "You say, this was here yesterday as well?" she asked. "Yes, hokage-sama." Lee answered respectfully. Tsunade sighed and turned towards the flowers. "And you say you have no idea whatsoever from whom those flowers could've come?" Lee shook his head. "Indeed, I do not hokage-sama."

Tsunade sighed again. "Good morning L…" another voice chirped, stopping as the person owning the voice found Tsunade already there, staring at two yellow daffodils. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Lee greeted, as if Sakura had finished her own greeting. Tsunade turned around to look at Sakura. She seemed to be eying her suspiciously. "Is something wrong Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked, getting nervous. "Come with me for a moment Sakura." Tsunade said, grasping Sakura's hand tightly and pulling her out of the room. All Lee could do was blink in surprise, not at all sure of what was going on.

Tsunade closed the door and let go of Sakura. Sakura scanned Tsunade's eyes, searching for any sign of anger, finding none, only finding suspicion. "Let me be blunt with you Sakura and let me ask you this question." Tsunade said calmly. "I wish for you to answer truthfully. Are you the one who placed the daffodils in Lee's room?" Sakura blinked. She was, yes, but since when was that a bad thing. "Yes, I did, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura asked, a bit unsure of herself.

Tsunade started pacing in front of Sakura, her hand grazing the door to Lee's room every now and then. "If so, then perhaps is that because you like him, Sakura?" her eyes now met Sakura's once more, daring her to lie. Sakura looked away and gulped slightly. "A-and w-what if I d-do?" she wondered why she had to start stuttering all of a sudden. This wasn't like her at all. Tsunade frowned at her response. So, she was right.

"Then it must be killing you to see him like this, right Sakura?" Tsunade asked, her voice monotone. Sakura had no idea where this conversation was leading to, and she was afraid to find out, so she simply nodded. "Of course it is Tsunade-sensei." Even now, she felt tears sting in her eyes. "I also know that you're always the last one to leave Lee's room at_ night_!" Sakura once more nodded. "That may be true Tsunade-sensei." She responded.

"Then perhaps, you, being as emotional as you are, cry at times, when you see Lee like that?" she asked, her face now mere inches away from Sakura's face. Sakura finally understood where this conversation was going to end up. Yet still, she bravely answered the question. "I do Tsunade-sensei." Tsunade sighed. "Two mornings in a row, it seems Lee's bed sheets are wet whenever he wakes up." Sakura gulped. "I-I see." She said. "Perhaps you are the cause of that?" Tsunade asked. Sakura could only nod, her eyes aimed at the floor.

Suddenly, she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. "Girl, you must tell the boy your true feelings, especially if it kills you so much." Sakura gasped. "I can't do that!" she said, a little louder then she had intended to. "Why not?" Tsunade asked. "Because I'm afraid." Sakura whispered. Yet, Tsunade could still hear her rather clearly. "Afraid of what?" she urged. Sakura's eyes met Tsunade's once more, bravely standing up to her own shyness. "I'm afraid he will hurt me when I tell him I love him, just like Sasuke did when he… left."

Tsunade stared at Sakura. "Lee wouldn't do that." She said. Sakura glared right back. "You don't know that." She said. "You can never be sure." Tsunade smiled evilly at her. "Well, you never know unless you try. She opened the door to Lee's room, and pushed Sakura in. "And I won't let you leave until you tell him." She chirped happily. Sakura wanted to run out again but the door was shut right in front of her face. Then came the dreaded voice of Lee.

"Tell me what?"

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Let's end it right here. "sigh" I felt like updating this and I did, so yay me! Okay, please tell me what you guys think of it so far and please review!!!


	4. It is simply difficult

Well, since I've updated about everything, I decided to update this story as well. It has gotten the least amount of reviews but oh well, I guess I'm spoiled. Now, to answer you guys.

Animelover5.6: Aw, don't worry about it. You reviewed now! And I'm glad you liked it.

Rostta: More convincing? Really? What am I doing wrong then? Er…glad you liked the rest though.

PhinalPhantasy: hey, you a final fantasy-fan? Cuz, I am! Well, here you go!

Edo Rice Ball: Yay for emotion triggers! Aw, nice way of you to put it, but if I saw writing as hard work, I wouldn't do it. "grin" I do see a lot of passion in it. Thank you

Okay, that's all of them. Here we go people, next chapter!

_**It is simply difficult!**_

"Well Lee-san, to tell you that…er…" Lee stared at her awkwardly, and Sakura felt her chest and cheeks burning up as he did. "Go ahead, Sakura-chan." Lee tried. Sakura saw he was about as nervous as she was. Oh, how cute he was when…NO! She had to focus on the matter at hand. And that was…oh yes, to tell him. "To tell you that I gave you the daffodils." Sakura said weakly. It was the best excuse she could come up with that wasn't a lie.

An angry pound at the door suddenly sounded and Sakura could hear how the door got locked. She sighed, smiling a bit. She wouldn't tell him, no matter what Tsunade did. She was too afraid. She would not go trough the pain again, not anymore. She could still remember the numerous nights where she had cried herself to sleep because of Sasuke. Never again! "Ah, so you gave me those, Sakura-chan." Lee asked, not having heard or simply ignoring the pound the door had received.

Sakura smiled. "Yup, do you like them?" She tried pushing the handle of the door down but found it indeed was futile. "I truly do, Sakura-chan, they are beautiful." Lee raised an eyebrow at the movement of her hand. "Er…do you wish to leave, Sakura-chan?" Sakura had to keep herself from laughing out loud. She did! But she simply couldn't. "No, I don't Lee-kun." She assured the boy, not wanting to make him unhappy. She walked into the room and sat down in a chair. Lee blinked once more.

"Do you not have any other patients you should attend to, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked in surprise. "You would think so, wouldn't you?!" Sakura asked the door, raising her voice. Lee chuckled, drawing Sakura's attention. "Did Tsunade-sama really lock you up?" he asked, grinning. Sakura nodded in defeat. How sharp was this boy really? And why was his grin so mesmerizingly cute? Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw it.

"How are you feeling, Lee-kun?" Sakura asked. "I'm not asking you as a nurse, but as plain Sakura." She added, knowing how routine that question must've been feeling by now. Lee lifted his right arm and wriggled his fingers. "Much better, thank you!" he said. "And how are you doing?" His voice sounded concerned. He had thought Sakura looked pretty tired and…sad recently. Sakura smiled a sad smile. Lee was being very perceptive today. She didn't want him to worry though.

"I'm doing just fine, I'm simply tired." She answered, slouching down in the chair. Another loud pound crashed down on the door and Lee looked away from Sakura to see if a hole had not been made. It hadn't. "Er… I think Tsunade-sama wishes for you to do something, Sakura-chan." Lee said. He knew very well what. He had heard it after all. She had to tell him something, but what? What news could be so terrifying that she didn't want to tell him?

He gasped as a sudden thought crossed his mind. His head snapped back to Sakura in sadness and concern. "Sakura-chan, may I ask you a question?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded. Lee seemed frightened all of a sudden. Why? "And you will answer truthfully?" he asked. Sakura nodded once more, her voice failing her. She could only hope he was not going to ask her _that_ question. Lee gulped. "You are not hear to tell me, my injuries are so serious that they can never heal again, are you?"

Sakura's eyes widened in slight surprise. It seemed the one time Gaara had injured him still triggered some serious fears. "Of course not, Lee-kun!" Sakura practically yelled. "You're going to be….just fine." The last bit was barely a whisper. She hated seeing him in so much pain and truly hoped he would be _fine_ soon. Lee was now staring at her sceptically. "Sakura-chan, why do you not simply tell me what is going on?" he asked, his voice stern yet caring at the same time. If she was here to tell him something, why hesitate?

"Because it's too damn difficult, Lee-kun!" Sakura snapped. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see Lee's reaction. "Because I'm afraid." She said a bit more calmly. Lee gasped at her outburst but kept his eyes on the kunoichi he held so dear. "What are you afraid of, Sakura-chan?" he asked, dreading her answer. Sakura opened her eyes again. They were shining with fresh tears, simply refusing to fall. "Of you." She responded. Lee flinched at her response. She was afraid of him? But why? "Sakura-chan, I would never hurt you, you know this!" Lee screamed, desperate to make her believe him.

Sakura smiled her sad smile again. "I know that Lee-kun, I know." She sighed and got up. "It's just… people make mistakes, therefore, you can never be sure of what you do, and sometimes, you don't even have a choice." Sakura saw Lee didn't understand her, but she really didn't feel like telling him. It had been enough for now. She walked to the door and knocked it softly. It refused to open though. "Tsunade-sensei…" Sakura said calmly. "If you do not open this door, I will knock it down." She was dead serious. She needed to get away. The door didn't open though. "I swear I will never forgive you if I have to break the door, Tsunade-sensei."

Now, the door did open. "Sakura-chan…" Sakura turned around to face a very consumed Lee. "I'm sorry Lee-kun." Sakura said. "You'll understand someday." And she turned away again, walking past Tsunade who simply glared at her student. The blond sannin entered the chamber of Lee and looked at the now extremely confused boy. "I'm sorry Lee." She said. "…but I…" Lee stuttered. "…I would never… hurt her." Tsunade sighed. "There's more pain then physical pain Lee, you should know that." She said smiling and winking at the hot-blooded overachiever. "Don't worry about it Lee, she'll understand how wrong she is soon enough."

And with that, Tsunade left as well, leaving Lee alone with his thoughts. The rest of the day, nothing eventful happened. Lee has flatly refused to get any more shots for sleeping. He dreaded those things more then anything, even if Sakura was the one to give them to him. Talking about Sakura, he hadn't seen her all day. He sighed as he watched how the last streaks of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon, his gaze shifting from the sunset to the two daffodils on his windowsill. So, Sakura had been the one to give them to him.

But why? Was he really so clueless that he didn't understand? Was it something so obvious? He slowly drifted away into his sleep, because of the darkness that announced that the world was going to sleep. And soon, he was asleep so deeply that he didn't even notice a certain pink haired kunoichi snuck into his room. She took a chair and set it besides Lee's bed, seating herself inside it. She sighed as she watched Lee's sleeping form. She was so happy he wasn't a light sleeper. "I almost told you Lee." She whispered. "I am sorry for being so scared, I really am." She reached over to the daffodils and placed another one in it. "The third day." She whispered.

"I'm sure you'll get better soon." Tears welled up in here eyes once more. "You must get better soon." And she cried. She cried her eyes out for she didn't know how long. She felt like she couldn't stop her tears from falling. And then, all of a sudden, she looked up in surprise to see the sun was coming up again. She gasped as she heard Lee groan, waking up again. She had to run! Her eyes were puffy, they were red, she had tears staining her face. It was so obvious! And she hid the best place she could find. Underneath Lee's bed!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Uh-oh, stupid of you Sakura. "sigh" Lee doesn't leave that bed all day, you know. Oh well, you guys please review me. Pretty please? Heheh, alright, see you next time.


	5. What are you doing?

And this story too needed updating. It's… nearly thrown off page one. Ah, I can't handle that. "grin" so here we go. Oh, my reviewers first.

Edo Rice Ball: Oh come on, even if what you say is true, listen to what Gai says: hard work itself is a talent Aw, that's nice of you but you don't have to go trough so much trouble for lil' old me. The occasional review from you yourself is more then good enough for me.

Animelover5.6: Well… yeah!

Rostta: Oh come on… of course Sakura would think Lee is cute. "grin" if that's what the pairing is all about right? I agreed that they think and do stuff they normally wouldn't but that's why it's fanfiction, right? Er… alright Thanks for telling me though.

Otaku no baka: Good question, it wasn't very smart of her eh? But we'll see.

Hitomi Hotaru: Yeah poor Lee, such a hard worker.

Black-wolf: Thank you! And I love cliffhangers, haha.

KawaiiScorpio: I'm glad you like it! Well, here's the long awaited update then. Heheh, we'll find out what our own little genius of hard work (indeed) will do.

**And that's that! Yay!**

_**What are you doing?**_

Sakura's heart was beating down on her chest. The darkness the bed granted her could only hide her so much. And any ninja could sense her presence. Well… any healthy ninja that is. She tried her best concealing her presence though. She heard Lee yawning loudly and almost giggled. But she was too afraid still and at the same time still a little sad. The tears she had shed had made her tired too. She wanted to sigh, but once more stopped herself. She had to be as quiet as she could manage to be.

"A third daffodil." She heard Lee say out loud. "Why would Sakura give those to me?" Sakura wondered if Lee was really lonely enough to start talking to himself, also, he couldn't believe he was so dense as to not realize why she would give those flowers to him. Could he not simply think about it? It would be so much easier if he came up with the answer himself, instead of Sakura having to tell him. Her heart was still pounding in fear of being found and because of the… love she felt. How would she explain her current position? How?

She closed her eyes, tired. She heard Lee humming a few times, bringing a small smile to her lips. The boy truly was never sad was he? But then she heard him sigh. "I am so bored!" he groaned. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I wonder if Sakura will visit me today?" If Sakura didn't know any better, she would've sworn he knew she was there and simply tried to lure her out. But Lee wasn't like that. If he knew she was there, he would surely call out to her. Sakura tried her best not to sneeze because of the dust prickling her nose every now and then.

She wondered how long she was going to have to stay there. Probably…all day. She put her head on her arms again, constantly blushing because of the boy she knew was mere inches above her. And then suddenly, a door slammed open. Sakura immediately recognized the shoes of the fifth. The current hokage of Konoha. Tsunade if you will. "Lee, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" she asked in concern. Sakura blinked. She was searching for her? Why? "I have not seen her, Tsunade-sama." She heard Lee answer. "Is she gone?" she heard him ask. The concern in his voice was extremely obvious.

"No one has seen her since last night." Tsunade said, sighing. "That girl, she still needs to fill in those reports." Her mutters still sounded after she had closed the door. Ah right, those papers. Well, they would have to wait for now seeing how she was kind of… in a bad…situation. "Sakura is gone…" she heard Lee murmur. "I wonder if it is my fault." She almost screeched as she suddenly saw a foot hit the ground. Lee couldn't possibly get up now! He couldn't!

After a lot of weird noises, joined by groans and grunts of pain, she saw a second foot hit the ground next to the first one. She had to stop him! But how? Lee's wounded leg was trembling uncontrollably as she saw him get up. "I must go search her." He said. Sakura clenched her eyes shut. This was it. She was not going to let Lee hurt himself because of her. "Lee, get back in bed immediately!" she said loudly. She saw the boy stop the very small step he had just taken and plunge back on his bed, the mattress brought down harshly onto Sakura's back for a second or so. The two feet were still dangling over the edge though.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?" Lee asked. Sakura refused to answer. If he still didn't know where she was, it could only benefit her, right? "Alright, you do not have to tell me." Lee stated. "But, why are you here?" he asked again. Sakura once more refused to answer. She grit her teeth. What the hell now? Even if she managed to sneak away the upcoming night, the questions would remain. Lee was not one to forget events. She heard Lee laugh a little. "Are you not a little bit too old to play hide and seek Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

His laughter had sounded so carefree, and so gentle it made Sakura giggle, for real this time. As soon as the sound escaped her mouth, she clasped her hands against her mouth, only creating even more sounds. She kept herself from groaning at her own stupidity though. She heard Lee chuckle. "You are cute when you giggle." He commented. Sakura blushed a little bit. "I think you simply did not want to fill in those dreaded papers." He said. Sakura wondered how much longer he was going to take talking to her while she didn't even respond. Lee had provided her with a good excuse though. Those papers. Though she thought Lee had presented her with that excuse on purpose.

"I wonder if you are in my closet?" he wondered aloud. Sakura saw Lee's arm reaching out to the closet next to his bed, barely reaching it and clumsily, and probably painfully opening the door. Sakura saw that inside it was a stack of towels, ready to plunge down onto the ground any second now. And indeed, with Lee not being able to move very much, and especially not quickly, the stack of towels did hit the ground, scattering. "I guess you were not in there." Lee said laughing. Oh, he found that funny. The nurse was going to give it to him. Washing and ironing those things took way too much time to simply let them drop to the ground like that.

"Then perhaps you are… well… underneath my bed." Sakura gasped because she knew she was found out. Because she gasped, she took in so much dust, she immediately began to cough. Her eyes teared up a bit because of that but that was the least of her problems. She looked to the right side of the bed, expecting to see Lee emerge there any minute now. But he didn't. What was keeping him? Ah, perhaps he went to get Tsunade! No, he would never do that, right?

"Found you." A cheerful voice said. Sakura immediately lifted her head banging it against the bed frame. While rubbing the sudden sore spot she turned her head to the left to find Lee laying on the ground, his hands next to his head that was lifted a bit, looking at her with a slightly worried and slightly amused look in his eyes. "Good morning Sakura-chan." He bluntly stated as suddenly, a door opened.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Annnnnnd stop. Yeah, I know last chapter was longer but it was too long. And this is a fun cliffie. Please review!!!


	6. For now, you can stay

Well, hiya! I thought it would be best if I caught up on some writing today. I'm really sorry that it took me so long. I've been really busy. Anyways, enough excuses…

Hitomi Hotaru: Well yeah, cliffies rule. Here's the next chapter, at last.

Animelover5.6: glad you liked it. Here we go.

Shadow929: Aw, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you. Eh wow, a cavity?

The Bloody Shadow: well of course, Sakura is terrible at hiding, eh?

Sveta89: sorry I made you wait though. Thanks!

KawaiiScorpio: I like playing hide and seek as well. It's cool! Thanks for your review.

**And now, without further ado, the next chapter… at last!**

_**For now, you can stay**_

"Lee, what are you doing on the floor!" a horrified voice suddenly screeched. Sakura covered her ears as she saw Lee turn his eyes away from her, lifting his head to look at the nurse that had suddenly entered his room. "I am doing push-ups miss." Lee responded awkwardly. Sakura suddenly noticed that the boy was a very poor liar. "I cannot miss out on too much training, can I now?" Lee continued. His voice betrayed his uncertainty, and the artificial chuckle escaping his lips didn't convince anyone either.

Sakura heard the nurse sigh and walk up to Lee as Lee pushed himself up, rather clumsily one might add. "Lee, why are your towels scattered about?" the nurse asked as she helped Lee into his bed again. "I was looking for something." Lee responded, avoiding another lie. True enough, he had been looking for something… or someone. "Er… I will pick them up myself miss, please do not get yourself into the trouble." Sakura almost screeched as she saw the nurse bend down and pick up a towel.

"Lee, you're hardly in the state of doing so, why won't you let me do my job, hm?" Sakura shifted a bit closer to the right side of the bed, away from the nurse who was still picking up towels, neatly stacking them into the closet again. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Lee hadn't yet told on her. She wasn't supposed to be there after all, and the entire situation had to look rather fishy to Lee. The boy wasn't stupid after all. And then finally, and without much trouble, the nurse left, leaving Lee with a warning to not get out of bed again.

After the door closed, silence remained in the room for a few more seconds before Sakura heard Lee let out a breath he was holding. She responded by doing the same thing. "I hope she did not give you too much of a heart attack." Lee suddenly spoke. Sakura jumped, not banging her head this time. Right, Lee already knew she was there. "Sakura, I did see you, you know." Lee said. "You can come out now, I will not tell anyone that you are here." Sakura sighed. She didn't have any other choice, now did she?

She slowly crawled away from the dusty area she had grown kind of accustomed to in those mere hours she had been under the bed, and emerged, avoiding any eye contact with Lee. The boy she very secretly loved. She heard him chuckle and felt a smile creep up on her. How could this boy always cheer her up so? He always made her forget any worries she might have. And that was part of the reason why she loved him. "Sakura, why are you not looking at me?" Lee suddenly asked. He sounded kind of hurt.

Sakura quickly turned around and saw Lee smile at her. "That is better." The boy said. He patted his bedside, motioning for Sakura to come and sit with him. Sakura followed Lee's kind gestures, like a lost puppy that simply wanted some attention, and sat down next to him, very carefully as to not to hurt him. "Now, why were you underneath my bed, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked kindly. Sakura blushed. "I was running away from work." Sakura mumbled. It was the excuse Lee had provided her with.

Lee seemed to have noticed that as well. "Sakura, please. I know that is not true. Why would you hide underneath my bed to do that?" Lee asked her. Sakura sighed. Lee sounded very serious all of a sudden. She didn't like him that way. It was kind of scary. He made her feel so very… inferior. She averted her eyes to her hand when she suddenly saw another hand grab it. Lee's hand felt so extremely warm, it was incredibly soothing. "Your hand feels cold." Lee said. "No." Sakura responded. "Yours is simply warm."

Lee chuckled at her pointless response. "Are you going to tell me yet, Sakura?" Lee asked, all serious again. Sakura couldn't help but worry at the lack of suffix behind her name. It was almost like a parent scolding its child. Again, she felt inferior, though she knew she really shouldn't feel that way. "Can't you figure that out yourself, Lee?" Sakura asked, equally serious. "I wish I could." Lee said, frowning cutely. "But you leave out important pieces of the puzzle. I cannot complete it this way."

Sakura opened her mouth to answer when suddenly, someone knocked. Sakura jumped in show. Where did she have to run to now? She almost dashed underneath the bed again when she felt Lee pull her on top of him, covering her with the sheets quickly. He lifted up his good knee, providing a lump in the sheets that could hide Sakura easily. Sakura's head rested on top of Lee's belly while his hand covered her mouth. The heat that suddenly radiated made Sakura dizzy, but that didn't matter. She felt good, not even caring about the door anymore, even though it had opened, allowing a woman to enter the chamber again.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

And there, that's done. I thought I was going to finish it with this chapter, but oh well, I guess not. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
